To Love Is To Hate To Fight Is To Break
by Mistaken-Soul Eatter
Summary: Maka and Soul have been partners and best friends for a year. Now that Maka is 15 and Soul is 16, they start to get normal teenage hormones, and start to get strange feelings for eachother...
1. A Simple Memory

**To Love Is To Hate, To Fight Is To Break**

**Ch. 1- A Simple Memory **

I'd rather be almost anywhere but here right now. Party's wern't my thing, not at all. I'd rather be curled up on the couch with a good book in my hands, but no. I had to come to this stupid party event, but I guess it was sorta important. Only because this is supposed to be the day where I finally get my weapon partner.

I glanced down at my name tag stuck to my black coat. It said "Maka Albarn-Meister"

I sighed and walked back to the back wall with a plastic cup filled with some red cheap crappy stuff. I closed my eyes and slid down, sitting on the cold floor, and blocked out the music.

"Maka! DADDY LOVES YOU!"

Oh brother... My Dad, Lord Deaths Death Sythe, screamed my name over the loud croud, with a boy standing next to him. He walked over to us and I stood up with a sigh.

"What is it Dad? Who is this?"

"Maka, this is your new partner, Ben."

Ben looked like the kind of guy you never really knew, but everyone knew him as an outcast, or a nerd I guess you can call him.

"Umm, hi?"

"Hello" He said reaching his hand out and shaking mine.

"Well Maka, what do you think? Did you papa do good?"

"Umm Dad-"

"Makaa!" He screamed while grabbing onto my leg.

"Dad! You always do this? Why must you ruin my life?" I screamed at him. I guess it looks like i'm overreacting, but he does this all the time, and I'm fed up. A few hot tears started to stream down my face.

"Maka, I-"

"No, i'm done with you, all you ever want to do is sleep with whatever hot women you find! I'M DONE!"

I screamed and stomped out of the room. I ran down the hallways, my boots stomping the ground. I finally stopped when I came to a flight of stairs that led downstairs. I heard a small faint sound. I couldn't quite tell what it was, so I walked down towards the sound. I walked slowly down the cold and lonely hallway, the sound becoming louder. A finally came to a dead end, where a single, black door stood alone. I grabbed the handle with no hesitation and turned it and walked in. The room smelled like wood and paint and cologne. I rounded the corner, as my ears filled with the sound of a beautiful piano playing. I saw an all black grand piano in front of me, and behind it, a mop of white hair.

"Umm, hi there."

The piano suddenly stopped playing, and a teenage boy stood up with a shocked look on his face.

"What are you doing here, you shouldn't be here."

"Well..." I trailed off thinking of the real reason I was down here. I shuddered and looked back at him.

"Well what?"

"Nothing. But why are you down here?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"You didn't answer mine."

He growled and started to walk towards me. He put a hand over my mouth and turned me around and out the door into the hallway.

"Go back to the party, thats where you belong."

"But hi bon't fanna" I tried to say under his hand.

"Too bad."

I was fed up with this game. I ducked under his hand and sprang forward on one hand to the other side of the hallway landing on my feet neatly.

"Not bad" He said putting his hands in his pocket.

"Thanks, now why are you here and who are you?"

"I'm here because this whole party is not cool. I'd rather be down here, where I found this piano. And me, well im no one important."

"Thats not true. I'm Maka Albarn, Meister."

"You know, I like you Maka Albarn I'm Soul, Soul Evans, demon sythe weapon."

"Weapon..." I repeated out loud.

"What is it?"

"Oh nothing... Just I was thinking..."

"That we should be partners? I was thinking the same thing."

I was speechless. He held out his hand in front of him.

"Partners?"

"Partners" I said with a smile and shook his hand.

And that was how I met Soul, my partner.

Umm wow, I think I did really bad for my first chapter... Oh well.

Thanks for reading, again this is my first fan fiction and I'm not a good author,

but I still love writing!

Thanks!

Love Marz


	2. Reality Check

**To Love Is To Hate To Fight Is To Break**

**Ch. 2 Reality Check**

Knock Knock

"Soul? Soul, are you awake?"

I saw Soul's sleeping figure under the blankets. I heard him grumble as he finally sat up and opened his scarlet eyes.

"Good morning, breakfast is on the table when your ready."

"Huh, uh ya uh huh." He said half asleep. I rolled my eyes and closed the door. I was done with eating, so I went into my room to get all my school books ready and head out. As soon as I stepped out of my room, me not looking, I crashed my head into something hard and ended up on the ground.

"Ow!" I screamed and rubbed my head.

"Hey, watch where your going!"

"Uh sorry Soul, I didn't see you!"

"Umm, Maka..."

"W-what?"

"Can you please pull down your skirt?" He said looking away, trying to hide the fact that he was blushing. I gasped and look down, seeing as my right leg was over Soul's lap, and my left leg spread way over to the left, that way my skirt was lifted way up.

"Ahh!" I screamed and put my leg together holding my skirt down with my hands.

"Umm well, I uh.. i'm going to uh.. get going now, see ya later!" I said and ran out the door like hell. As soon as I slammed the door, I ran down the steps and straight to school without stopping. That was the most embarrasing thing I've ever done!

"Hey Maka." I heard a sweet familier voice say. I turned around and saw Tsubaki and Blackstar walking towards me.

"H-hey Tsubaki, whats up?"

"Umm, nothing, but why is your face all red?"

I felt my face become even more red as I remembered what happened this morning.

"No reason."

"HAHAHA Thats bullshit! What happened Maka? And where's Soul?" Blackstar screamed.

"S-soul? He, he's uh..still at uh the house..."

"What's with you today Maka, you're acting more dumb than usual."

"Maka-chop!" I screamed and hit him over the head with my book. I was not going to take his crap today, it started out worse enough.

"What the hell Maka?"

"Screw you." I said and walked away towards the school. Ugh, this totally blows... First the whole Soul thing, now this? Fuck...

"Hey, Maka, wait up." I heard and then froze. I wish the ground would just cave in right now, or an atomic bomb would just drop right on me.

"Maka?"

I turned around slowly, and tried not to meet his eyes, so I just stared at my feet.

"Ya, w-what is it Soul?"

"Why did you bolt out the door this morning?"

"Oh, umm, well you know, I just uh, wanted to uh... Get to school early this morning, ya thats it." Way to Go Maka...

"Oh, well, okay than. But why is your face all red huh?"

Shit

"Oh, that, because I got mad at Blackstar."

"Ya..." He was totally not buying that.

"Well we better get to calls than right?" I said and turned around and started walking away when I felt a hand grab my wrist and pulled me back into strong arms.

"S-soul?"

"Maka, i'm sorry."

"For-for what?"

He didn't say anything and pulled back and walked away. I felt myself blushing to my fullest, I bet an apple would be jealous for how red I am. Why did he do that? He said he was sorry, for what? Yeesh... I getting more questions than answers. The bell just rang and I bolted up the stairs to class. Professor Stein wasn't there yet, so I wasn't going to get busted. I sat down in my regualr seat next to Soul, and tried not to make eyes contact, or any contact at all. Class went by fast, thank shinigami. It was finally time to go home, but did I really want to go home? YES! I am blowing things way out or proportion, the least I can do is act like it was all nothing. So I walked home in the cool weather of Death City in a hurry.

As soon as I got home, I ran to my room and shut the door. I didn't feel like doing anything, and I was so tired, so I just rolled over on my bed and drifted off to sleep

Wow! Thanks for all the people who are enjoying my story, I enjoy reading your reviews very much! Next chapter will be in Soul's point of view, I think? I don't know if its too early to do that, but I really kinda want to do that. Let me know what you guys think and I'll update real soon!

Love Marz


	3. Hormone's And Vacation's

**To Love Is To Hate To Fight Is To Break**

**Ch.3 Hormone's And Vacation's**

**Soul's P.O.V**

I felt like such an idiot, going and hugging her out of nowhere. I bet she hates me now... Great. I sighed and got on my bike, and sped home in the rain. All the lights were off in the apartment, so I was guessing Maka wasn't home yet. I was drenched with rain, so I hopped into the shower. I just stood there for what seemed like days, I watched as little streams rolled down my arms and stomach. Why was Maka avoiding me so much? Did I do something wrong today? Maybe-oh. This morning when she bumped into me and... oh. Wow, i'm dumb. WOAH I was WAY over thinking this, so what if I saw up her skirt, cool guys always see up girls skirts. It's cool, i'm cool. I turned the water off and hopped out with a towel around my waist.

"Damn, i'm hungry." I said as soon as my stomach grumbled.

I went to go turn the handle, but someone beat me to it. I saw blonde pigtails and then the floor. She knocked into me AGAIN!

"Hey Maka, you ok?"

Silence

"Maka?"

I just saw her green wide eyes staring at me, and then she stood up and walked away covering her eyes.

"What the?" And then I looked down.

"HOLY DAMN!" I screamed and saw my towel fell off of me. I scrambled to try and put it back on, stood up and rushed to my room. Man, this day, was not our day.

"Shit Shit Shit Shit" I repeated over and over again. This was way worse than this mornings incident. Poor Maka though... She was the one getting dragged on today. Maybe we should just get away for a week, just to relax and stuff... WAIT! Why in the hell would she go on a vacation with me now? Well, this day can't get any worse..

After about an hour or two, I started to smell food, so I quietly tiptoed out of my room and into the kitchen. Maka was standing in front of the stove, cooking what looked like chicken.

Maka was standing, her back towards me. She was so cute, with her little light green apron on, and just wearing a tight black tank top and a very short...short light blue skirt... Her legs were so thin and pale, and her ass was huge, beautiful...

Ever since her 15th birthday, her body started to change, and in a good way. She got taller, and thinner. Her waist was curvy and lean, her legs long and skinny, but strong looking at the same time. And her boobs and ass were huge now. And her face, oh her face just got 10 times prettier, it was thinner, and...oh she was just amazing now... Wait.. WOAH WOAH WOAH, WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?

Just then, I heard Maka turn the burner off. Crap... I quickly turned around and tried to get out of there, when I heard a small faint voice.

"Soul? Umm, are you h-hungry?"

I slowly turned around and tried not to make eye contact.

"Uh, ya, thanks. Whats for dinner?"

"Fried chicken and green beans."

"Oh cool thanks."

And then she set the table and our plates up, and started eating in silence. After awhile, the thought of a vacation came to mind again, and thought that, I might as well give it a try.

"Hey, so Maka, do you wanna go on a vacation for a week? Like to a beach or something."

At first she said nothing, but then said,

"Hmm, I guess that would be ok..."

"Wow, really? I thought you would never say yes."

"W-why would you think that?"

"I don't know. But how about next week, we'll stay at a hotel by the beach, just the two of us, alright? Take a break from everything you know?"

"Ya, sounds great." She said with a smile. She was so damn cute. Then the rest of the dinner went by like any other normal night, just small talk about school and what not. Then we both sperated for the night, and went to bed.

**Holy crap! Haha wow, umm, I don't know what you guys will think about this chapter, cuz like, i'm not a guy, so I don't know how a guy thinks. But I thought I kinda did good... But oh well. THANKS GUYS! I REALLY LOVE ALL THE REVIEWS I GET! I'll update A.S.A.P!**

**Love Marz**


	4. The Dream

**To Love Is To Hate To Fight Is To Break**

**Ch. 4 The Dream**

**Maka's P.O.V**

I was still thinking about what Soul said. He acted like nothing happened earlier, and then just suddenly sprang a question like "Hey Maka, you wanna go on a vacation with me?". I didn't know what that was. But, I suddenly didn't care that much anymore. I was thinking where he was going to take me. The beach...where? Don't get me wrong, I love the beach, it's one of my favorite places on earth, but still... I just rolled over on my bed to my side and stared at the wall. And soon after that, I fell asleep, and into an unpleasant dream.

~Maka's Dream~

I was running, running fast, faster than normal. I saw a blurry vision of a big dark cliff, and below that, the crashing and roaring waves of black and blue. I ran over the dangerous rain stained rocks, my vision blurry with tears, I tried to yell his name, but I didn't have a voice anymore. All I saw was the big black figure with glowing yellow eyes, and a mop of white hair. And then that mop of white hair vanished, as it fell off of the side of the cliff, and into the deadly waves. As soon as I reached the spot where the black figure stood, I was furious, and spikes started to form out of my back and arms, as I slashed away, as the black figure collapsed. Without hesitating, I jumped into the deadly water after him. I dived into the water, and searched the pitch black until I saw a shimmer of light. It must be the necklace, the necklace that matched the one around my neck. I kicked and paddled my way down, but I was too late, a cloud of red water puffed up around me, and air bubbles surrounded me. Soul was gone.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I woke up, my forehead sweaty, my hands trembling.

Then my door burst open, and I saw a wide eyed Soul standing there, panting.

"Maka, Maka? Are you ok, whats wrong?"

I didn't speak, because I didn't have a voice. I just sobbed on my bed, and stared at my trembling hands. I felt a light hand on my shoulder, and I looked up.

"Please don't cry, nothing's going to hurt you, I swear."

"S-soul?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry. I'll never leave you, as your meister. I won't leave you."

"Maka, what are you talking about?"

"Nothing. I'm sorry. You can go now, you need to get some sleep."

"No, Maka, it's my job to not leave you, as your weapon, Im here to protect you. We don't have school tomorrow, so I'll stay here the night... I-if that's ok with you..."

"Umm, I guess so. If you want to."

"Yes, you look to shaken up, so I'll be here. It's ok."

"Thank you Soul..."

"Just go to sleep. And I'll see you in the morning." He said, and he picked me up and put me to the far side of the bed and scooted into the bed, and under the blanket.

I closed my eyes, and sighed. It felt nice having Soul here with me. I did always feel more at ease with him around. But soon again, I started to get sleepy, and drifted off. The whole time, feeling eyes on me.

**Damn, my chapters keep getting shorter and shorter. SORRY ABOUT THAT! I think it's just that I'm thinking ahead, and these are like just filler chapters. I pray to shinigami that my chapters will be MUCH better and longer. Until next chapter, which I think will be where Soul takes Maka on a "vacation". See ya later!**

**P.S. I still very much enjoy all of your reviews, I love getting advice!**

**Love Marz**


	5. Off To Wherever

**To Love Is To Hate To Fight Is To Break**

**Ch. 5 Off To Wherever**

_Cause I got some intuition, or maybe Im superstitious but I think you're a pretty sweet pill that Im swallowing down._

I was blasting music while I was packing, packing for tomorrow. After I packed my stuff that I really needed, I was stuck on what clothes to bring, I didn't know if he was taking me somewhere cold, or warm, or what. I got up from the floor and walked out into the hallway, Soul was also blasting music. No words, just piano playing.

"Hey Soul, can I come in?"

"Ya, doors open."

I walked in to find Soul sitting on the floor.

"Hey Maka, whats up?"

"Uh, I was wondering, where are we going?"

"I told you, it's a secret." He said with a sexy smirk on his face. I just flushed a little.

"Ya I know, but I don't know what to pack."

"Here, then I'll pack for you, here, you stay here, and I'll pack everything for you." He said and grabbed my shoulders and pushed me onto the bed and walked out of the room closing the door.

'Damn you Soul' I said to myself. I sighed and sprawled lazily on his bed listening to his music. I listened to the fast, then slow tempo's, in and out of verses. About 2 and a half songs played, then Soul walked back into the room.

"Alright, your all packed, and don't you dare look into the bag, I want no hints of where we are going."

"You're no fun."

"Oh I think I can be plenty fun." He said with a husky voice. Damn him. I just looked and him and frowned.

"Asshole."

"Oh, that hurt, how could you say that to me Maka? You broke my heart!" He said dramatically falling onto his bed, grabbing my arm and taking me down with him.

"Not as sharp as you used to be huh?"

"Are you saying I'm old?"

"Not at all, I'm just saying your getting less sharp on your senses."

"You know damn well that I can still kick your ass."

"Sure, we'll see about that."

"Ya, we will." I said, and I kicked him in his butt hard.

"Hey! That kinda hurt you know." He said, rubbing his butt.

"Hey! You know I don't care?"

"Well then!"

"Hey, I'm gunna go start dinner now. Spaghetti sound good?"

"Yup."

He said and I got up to go start dinner. I walked into the kitchen, and I could still hear my blasting music from my room, oh well.

_I need a hero I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_

I danced rhythmically with the song. I shook my hips as I reached for the noodles to put them into the boiling water.

_Somewhere after midnight In my wildest fantasy somewhere just beyond my reach there's someone reaching back for me_

Still dancing, I went down on my knees to get a pot for the sauce. I heard a little gasp behind me, and whirled around. I turned to see a red faced Soul, gawking at me. And then he burst out laughing.

"Soul, stop laughing at me!"

"I'm sorry Maka," he said still laughing "but I can't help it."

"Dinner's ready anyway." I said as I turned all the burners off. I went to my room to turn off my music, and came back to sit and eat. Dinner went by in silence, and today was Sunday, movie night. I washed the dishes and went back to my room to let my hair down after being in a ponytail all day. I brushed my long blonde hair, that now went down to my waist, and put on some gray sweat shorts and a baggy black t-shirt. I knocked on Soul's door and went in.

"Hey, what do you want to watch tonight, it is movie night."

"Oh ya, huh, I forgot about that. Um well I'm kinda in the mood for a horror, that ok with you?"

"Uh ya of course! You know I love horror movie's."

"Alright, horror it is. How about Saw 2?"

"Ya, sure, I havn't seen that in awhile. You want any dessert while we watch it?"

"Nah."

"Ok, i'll go start it."

I walked out of his room and scrolled through our stack of DVD's. I found the movie and popped it into the player and listened to the beginning credit movie trailers while I made myself a little sundae. I plopped vanilla ice cream into my dark blue bowl and poured the hot chocolate onto the ice cream and watched it melt. I plopped a little pile of Cool Whip, and walked back to the couch.

"Soul, movie's about to start." I called to him.

Then he came out and sat onto the couch next to me, wearing black sweatpants and a red shirt. The movie went by silently, but about half way through, I was too tired to keep my eyes open, and fell asleep. I remember hearing the T.V turn off, and felt arms under me and lift me up, but I was just thinking I was imagining it. BUt when I woke up at around 2, I saw I was in my bed. Soul,that was nice of him. Well, I need to get my sleep, we leave at 6 tomorrow. And I fell back asleep.

In the morning, Soul and I packed all our bags into the taxi cab, and headed to the airport. The airport was crowded and loud, and even when we got to our gate, I still didn't know where we were going, Soul covered my ears and eyes. I tripped only about 20 times until I was pushed into a seat, and he removed his hands.

"Soul, what the hell?"

"Well, I really don't want you to know where we're going."

"You're hopeless."

"Thanks."

And then we were off, off to wherever. The plane ride was so long, and quiet. Soul was reading a magazine, and I just listend to my iPod. Finally, the pilot announced we were landing, and the sealtbelt light came on. We were here, but where was here?

"Alright Maka, you ready?"

"I don't know, where are we?"

"Los Angeles."

**Gasp! A CLIFF HANGER! Oh well, and yes, they are in Los Angeles, I know that it's stupid and all, but trust me, it'll be interesting. I hope... Reviews are amazing! Thank you all to the people who have, I love advice and comments. I'll update soon!**

**Love Marz**

**P.S- Ya, I know I used song lyrics in this chapter, but I was blasting this while writing, so I had an idea, and this is how it turned out. Let me know if you guys like it like that. And here are the songs:**

**Love Like Woe- The Ready Set**

**Holding Out For A Hero- Frou Frou**  
**P.P.S: Also, this is the point in the story where Maka's hormones and weird thoughts kick into the story, if you hadn't noticed.**


	6. A Special Gift?

**To Love Is To Hate To Fight Is To Break**

**Ch. 6 A Special Gift?**

"Los Angeles?"

"Yup"

"How the-what the- why?"

"Why not?"

I was speechless.

"Well Maka, we better be going now, I don't want to be late."

"Late for what?"

"You'll see."

Great, another suprise. We got off the plane and headed to the place where we picked up our luggage. About 15 minutes later, we took a taxi to a hotel. Los Angeles was different. It was bright, and very blue. There were pom trees everywhere and lots of people. I think I was going to like staying here for however long we stay. We arrived at the hotel and got our room on the very top floor... Great, I hated hights.

"So, now what?" I questioned Soul as soon as we had unpacked everything.

"Get dressed."

"I am dressed."

"No dumbass," he said and passed me something white and red and soft, "get dressed in this.

I unraveled it, and saw a beautiful white dress with a red lacey ribbon going around the waist. Before I could speak, he spoke.

"Don't ask any questions, just get dressed all pretty or whatever and what not, and we'll get going."

I did as he said and went into the bathroom to change. I put the dress on and felt the end of it tickle my legs and the soft fabric rubbed on my skin. I put my hair half way up in the back and tied it with a red ribbon, put little white sandals on, and walked out. When I walked out, Soul was wearing an all black suit with dark blue undershirt on. Wow, he sure cleaned up good though. He was actually kind of sexy. The way he was leaning against the wall and looking out the window with his hands in his pocket...

"Wow..."

Soul's words brought me back to reality.

"Uh wow what?" I said, feeling the need to blush, but resisting.

"Uh, nothing, ready?"

"Ya, lets go."

And we headed out. It was about 5, and the sun would be setting soon. Soul drove his rental car to some fancy restaurant, called " Catfish Beach"

Weird name... But it was a beautiful restaurant, and right by the boardwalk. We walked in and the hostess took us to our table, and apparently we had reservations.

"Hello, my name is Lauren, and I'll be your server tonight, can I start you guys off with something to drink?"

"Water." Soul said

"Ice tea for me please." I said.

"All right, I'll be right back to take your guys' order." And she left, but not before giving Soul a look, and not just any look, I mean the look you give a guy that means you want him.

"So, why are we here?"

"Because, were in L.A, we came here on a vacation, meaning have fun, enjoy stuff. So I thought going out to dinner would be fun. Why, you not like it?"

"Oh no, it's not that, it's just, kinda so unlike you."

"Really? Well, I just thought that you would like coming here." He said leaning in closer over the table, and looking up through his lashes. Sexy...

"Oh, ya, I love it! Ha he ha he he" I laughed nervously. I was blowing it already, jeeze.

"Well that's good then." He said and leaned back against the seat as the waitress came with our drinks. We ordered and she went away, but slid something under Soul's napkin. I gave her the death glare as she walked away, and looked back at him.

"Well, are you going to read it?"

"Do you want me too?"

"Well, do whatever you want, I don't care." And I looked away and folded my arms like a 5 year old.

"Alright then." And he took the piece of paper and unfolded it. His eyes skimmed it, and they look back at me.

"What are you looking at." I said spitting acid at him. He was silent, and then he took out a pen and wrote something on it, as soon as the waitress came with our food, Soul slid the paper in her hands, and winked at her. She giggled and walked away. We just ate in silence as I stabbed my food and ate angrily. We finished, and we still wern't talking. I just looked down and followed him, not even paying attension as we walked out and into the cold. We walked, and walked, until I noticed my footsteps along wood. We were on the boardwalk, looking out to the ocean and beaches. We walked to the edge and I looked out over the water, as the sun was just setting.

"Maka?"

I looked at him, and he was staring at me.

"Ya, what is it?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

He was just silent and look at the water, but I kept looking at his face.

"Hey, I got something for you Maka. As my meister."

"What? Oh, Soul you didn't have to get me anything Soul."

"I know, but I wanted to. For always being there for me, you are special to me, you're my best friend."

I couldn't help but get a little annoyed at the best friend comment.

"Oh Soul, no. You are the one who has always been there for me, always protecting me, caring for me. And always beating up guys who try to get to me." I said and smiled.

"Ha, ya. Well, you wanna know what that note said from the waitress?"

I didn't say anything and just looked away.

"It said, 'We should hook up' and it had a number written on it. But do you want to know what I said back?"

"Just stop, stop there. I don't care. That's your buisness."

"It said no. I already have someone special."

I just wipped my head and looked at him, I couldn't say anything, but weakly say his name.

"Soul..."

"Maka, you are special to me. I don't want to loose you, I couldn't stand loosing my best friend." Again with that friend thing.

"Uh, ya same with you Soul, you're my best friend too."

"Here, I got this for you."

He said and handed me a small silver box.

"What is it?"

"You're going to have to open it to find out dummy."

"Don't start that crap with me. I'll dump you right into the ocean!"

"Ya ya ya, just open it already."

"Oh, uh ok."

I started to open it, and lifted the small lid, and gazed at the beautiful thing that was in front of my face.

"Oh Soul..." I whispered

**Ohhhh! What in the box? You'll have to find out next chapter! Thanks for reviews, I love love LOVE them! Haha, until next chapter!**

**Love Marz**


	7. Secret Love?

**To Love Is To Hate To Fight Is To Break**

**Ch 7 Secret Love?**

"Oh Soul..."

"What, you don't like it do you? Dammit! I thought you wou-" I silenced him with a hug.

"Maka?"

"Soul, I love it. Don't think for a second that I don't."

"Really? I'm glad." He said and hugged me back.

After that, we walked along the boardwalk and talked about random stuff. It was getting dark, so we decided to head back to the hotel. In the ride up in the elevator, I felt a weird atmosphere, like Soul wasn't telling me something.

"Hey Soul, you ok?"

"Ya, why wouldn't I be?"

"Don't know, just wondering."

And It fell silent as I stroked my silver silky box. We went seperate ways to get changed and all I could think about was the gift. After I took a shower and got into some p.j's, I sat on the bed and took the small box into my hands and opened it again. I gazed at it, speechless. It was the most beautiful necklace ever, and he had one almost just like it. It was a gold necklace in the shape of piano keys, three on top, two on bottom. On the three top keys there were three tiny green emerald gems, and the two bottom keys had dimonds in them. It was so beautiful. Soul looked just like mine, only his looked more like a guy necklace, and it was smaller, and his three stones at the top were ruby red. I thought about the whole night, the whole day in fact. The long plane trip, and then going out to dinner. And that waitress... that waitress... I frowned as I thought about her. Whore.

But Soul, he said he had someone else, why did he do that? She was really pretty, and Soul's type, and he didn't go for her? That's not like him at all. I got up and walked over to Soul's room and knocked.

"Ya?"

"I'm coming in." I said and walked into the room.

"Hey Maka, whats up?"

"I was just wondering... why did you turn down that waitress?"

"I don't want to talk about that." He said and took a seat on his bed, looking out the window down at the busy streets.

"Seriously, why? It's not like you."

"I told you earlier, I have someone else."

"Best friends don't count." He flinched.

"I didn't want to." He said with a sigh.

"Since when?"

"Because Maka! I DIDN'T WANT TO!" He screamed at me. I just stared at him, got up, and walked out of the room. I fell onto my bed, and started to cry, and I didn't even know why. I just felt like it, it felt good to, like I had too. I wasn't mad, or sad at Soul, I just felt bad at myself for making him angry at me. I heard my doors open.

"Maka, I, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you."

I sat up and tryed to dry off my tears before he saw them.

"Maka, are you crying?"

"N-no." Well, I blew that one.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, at all really!." He said, kinda sounding desperate and alarmed.

"No, Soul, It's not your fault, I really don't know why I'm crying. I just, did it."

"I'm still sorry."

"Don't be, It's my fault."

"No, it's not."

"Don't start."

"Okay..."

We just sat on my bed in silence, and I thought about all of dinner, the walk, the sunset, and present. And the word date came to mind. Wait, DATE?

My eyes widened as I thought that Soul could have taken me on a date. Did he? Did I have the guts to ask him? No. I just panicked and started to say stupid stuff.

"S-SOUL! You need to get out now!"

"What, why?" He said alarmed.

"Just get out! Out out out!"

"Okay okay!" He said and rushed out and slammed the doors. I just gawed at the door for about 10 minutes. And then I curled up under my bed covers, and cryed myself to sleep, I needed it, I started to feel my heart flip, or turn upside down whenever I thought about Soul, and I couldn't take the emotional pain and confusion anymore. Soul...

**Song for the chapter- Anywhere But Here-Mayday Parade (I highly recommend it! Amazing song!)**

**Oh Em Jee! I'm super duper sorry guys! I havn't updated in awhile! And to top that, I gave you guys an uber short and crappy chapter. SO SORRY! But it's almost winter break, so my teachers and all poopy heads and giving us more homework and projects and crap. But no excuses! I'll try my best next time! Until then see ya!**

**Love Marz**

**P.S.- Anyone ever been to L.A? If you have, can you tell me some really fun things to do there, because I have to clue, and I want some ideas for Soul and Maka to go somewhere. If not, then just make something up, because I want some ideas, I wanna know what you guys want the story to be like. **

**Love ya guys! Reviews are amazing!**


	8. Drunk And Desperate

**To Love Is To Hate To Fight Is To Break**

**Ch 8 Drunk And Desperate**

**Soul's P.O.V**

I sat on my bed, and fiddled with my necklace in my hand. I stared out at the city, looked down at the honking cars and people shoving, trying to get somewhere. I wish I had somewhere to be... Did I do something wrong? I hope Maka's okay...

I grabbed my hotel card key and my wallet and walked out the door.

**Maka's P.O.V**

I woke up startled by a loud sound. Was it the door? I tip toed to Soul's door and knocked lightly. No answer.

"Shit" I mumbled under my breathe

I cracked the door, and stared at the dark room lit up by the city lights. No Soul. I decided to go looking for him, I didn't know where I was going, but I didn't care, Soul doesn't know this place either, and I wasn't going to let him walk around this city alone. So I brushed my tangled hair, put on my jeans, jacket and shoes, and grabbed the other hotel card key and rushed out of the room.

**Soul's P.O.V**

The city was still buzzing with sound and alot of people were still out, and it was almost 11 at night. I walked, and walked, and walked. I didn't pay attention to where, I just...walked. I stared at my feet, bumping into people every once in awhile, and getting rude remarks, but I didn't care. I finally came across what I was looking for, a bar. I walked in and saw people playing pool and people grinding on eachother to the loud music that was playing. Guess I should've expected there to be alot of people, it was Friday night. I made my way to the bar table, and asked for a beer.

"Hey, arn't you a little young?"

I just stared at him and growled.

"Alright alright, here ya go." And handed me a beer. I opened the tab and drank it all down in a matter of seconds. It went on like this for awhile, I had drinken maybe 6 beers, and then I was really drunk. I couldn't really tell, but eventually, some girl came over and started to talk to me. She had dark brown curly hair, and green eyes. Eye's that reminded me of Maka's. She was wearing a really short, and revealing red dress, and I couldn't help but to stare at her chest.

"Hey."

"Uh, hey."

"So, why is a handsome guy like you all alone on a Friday night?"

"Why is a hot girl like you alone?" I didn't even know what I was saying anymore.

"Hmm, I like you, the name's Brie, what's your's?"

"Soul."

"I like it. Now that were not strangers, how would you like to dance?"

"I'd love to." I said in a sexy tone as she took my hand and led me to the dance floor.

We danced for a long time. By then, we were pretty much grinding on eachother. We danced for another long time, until I was too tired.

"Hey, you wanna get out of here?"

"Ya, let go." And we headed out.

"So, did ya have fun?"

"Hell ya I did."

"Hmm, good."

We walked down the street until, out of nowhere, she pulled me into an alley way.

"Hey, what're you doing Brie?"

She just stopped me, pushed me up against a wall, and pressed her lips against mine. Her lips tasted like alchohol and cheap lipstick. But I didn't care, by the next minute, we were making out, and I turned her around so she was pressed against the wall. We made out, for like 10 minutes, stopping for air every once in awhile.

"You're a great kisser Soul."

She said and reached up to bite my neck. My head jerked back and I grabbed the back of her dress, making her spaghetti straps fall off her shoulders. I silenced her by pressing my lips to hers again, my tounge dancing in her mouth. I lifted her legs up so they were wrapped around my waist as we continued kissing. This seemed to go on forever, then I heard a small gasp to my right. I stopped and looked up, my vision still blurry, as I saw two scared and sad green eyes looking at me, then dissapear into the night.

**Maka's P.O.V**

I walked for hours and hours, and I couldn't find him. I tried calling the hotel room, nothing. I had walked past shops, parks, even a loud and crowded bar. I even saw a couple where some girl in a short red dress was grinding on some wasted guy. Disgusting. I walked for alittle bit until I came across an alley way. At first, it looked like a girl was getting mugged, so I stepped into it a little. But, it turns out, it was a couple making out. But the worst part, was that it was some girl, and Soul. I gasped, and he whipped his head up. He was completey wasted and his lips were a little red and swollen, they must have gotten pretty intense... I just stood there for maybe a second, maybe less, and ran. Soul! You idiot! I wasn't mad, I was't mad, I'm not mad! No, I'm really mad. I slowed down after about 5 minutes of running, keeping a fast walk. It was really hard trying to get back to the hotel, but eventually saw the familiar tall building. I walked into the lobby and up to the elevator. It came to the bottom floor and opened, I stepped inside and the doors began to close when someone called 'Wait' so I put my hand in front of the door to stop it. A really hansome guy with wildly blue blue eyes and shaggy dark brown hair came into the elevator.

"Hey thanks."

"Oh, no problem."

"So, who might you be."

I turned to him and stared up at him.

"Why so friendly to strangers?"

"Why not? Besides, it's not like it's bad, it's hard to see that a cute girl like you could be harmful."

I was suprised and flushed a little."

"My name's Maka."

"That's a pretty name, mine's Jace."

"Cool..."

"So, why isn't a girl like you doing anything on a Friday night?"

"I don't really do things, like party and stuff."

"Well, if you're not doing anything, you wanna join me and some of my friends? I'm having a little party, and I'd love for you to come."

I thought about it, and this guy seemed really nice, and cute. If Soul was going to have fun, so was I.

"Ya, why not, sounds like fun."

"Alright! Let's go!" He said as the elevator dinged and he put her arm around my waist and walked me to his hotel room.

**Oh my gawsh! What's going to happen? Maka's not so sweet and innocent now is she? And Soul? *Shakes head* Damn you Soul, how could you? Stay tuned for next chapter, it'll be up soon I hope, winter break in 2 days!**

**P.S- When I first started this story, I told myself I wasn't going to be greedy, but I'm desperate, please, please PLEASE, I want at least five more reviews until next chapter. I'm sorry guys, but I'm not posting another chapter until I get five more reviews! Thank you for all of those who have reviewed!**

**A special thanks to DeeDubb! Thank you for reading this story, and liking it so much, it became your favorite!**

**Love, Marz**


	9. Disaster In Room 406

**To Love Is To Hate To Fight Is To Break**

**Ch 9 Disaster In Room 406**

**Maka's P.O.V**

Jace slung his arm around my waist and we walked into the bright hallway, the cold hitting me hard, so Jace pulled me closer to his left side. The hallway was completely empty, and soundless except the sound of my wet shoes and his combat boots hitting the carpeted floor. Walking along, I'm pretty sure that my mind was screaming at me saying "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" But all I did was ignore it and kept following Jace down a few turns and past all the door rooms. We were stopped on the fourth floor, so every window I passed, my gaze followed down to the crowded streets, and I could've sworn that I saw a mop of white hair, and it took all I got to not march back down the hall, down the the lobby, and beat his ass up! But I kept my cool, and stayed with Jace. We had finally stopped at a door all the way at the end of the hall in a corner. He slid his key card into the slot, and before he even opened the door, I could hear the muffled, pounding music coming from inside. The door opened and a wave of hot air hit my face, it smelled like sweat and alchohol. The music was loud, and the lights low, dim, but blinding. There were alot of people, and I bet the room would look huge if the huge crowd of people wern't there. There were so many bottles and cans scattered over the room, and so many completely wasted people. I could already tell this was going to be fun. I saw all the guys wearing jeans and nice shirts, and the girls in party dresses and nice jewlery and make-up. I glanced down at my muddy Converse and faded jeans with a hole on the left thigh, and my "All Time Low" shirt and messy hair. I was in no condition for a party, but thought otherwise as Jace pulled me in with a grin on his face and light in his eyes.

He led me through the big hotel room as we snaked through the crowd, and he led me to the balcony, and surprisingly no people were out there. The air was thin and cold, and smelled like smoke. The lights of the city were still shining bright and people were still walking and roaming the streets. I glanced over the edge of the balcony and saw someone rushing into the hotel, I wonder who could be rushing at this hour...

"So, what do ya think?" Jace said as he slid the glass door closed, and party and lights behind him.

"This is a pretty cool party I gotta say."

"Thanks" He said and made his way towards me. I got a good look at his features then. He was wearing dark jeans and a gray faded top, his shoulders looked strong, and his arms too. He was tall, and his brown shaggy hair fell just over his eyes, his wild light blue eyes. And the way he walked, I could tell there was something about him that I was drawn to. I couldn't quite put my finger on it...

Just then, he was right in front of me, ducking to meet my eyes with his.

"Would you like to dance?"

I blushed, the last time I danced was with... No! I was going to have fun.

"Sure" I said, and he grabbed my right hand and placed my left one on his right shoulder. Then he started to lead us to a slow back and forth motion, not quite dancing to anything, the sounds of the party in the other room barley heard.

"So Maka, tell me about yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," He said and twirled me around in a circle "I want to get to know you better. Tell me somethings about yourself."

"Well, I'm a meister."

"Really? Me too! Whats your weapon?"

"A scythe."

"Mine too! What a coincidence."

"Haha, ya." I laughed weakly. I didn't really want to think about my weapon at the moment, and I could feel my smile turn into a frown. But then felt fingers under my chin, lifting my face up.

"Hey, is everything okay? I don't like seeing my pretty flower sad."

I just blushed, and looked away, but he brought my face right back up, but this time, pressed his lips to mine as we stopped dancing. I couldn't register in my head that this was actually happening. It took about 10 seconds for me to realize, that this was my first kiss, with a total stranger, but also that I didn't mind it. I wanted it. I needed it, after tonight... But that melted away as I melted into his lips. I stood onto my tiptoes and really got into the kiss, and wound my arms behind his neck and pulled him closer. He wrapped his arms around my waist, but picked me up, and my legs wrapped around his waist. He then carried me to another sliding glass door, a different one then the one we came in, and took me inside. I couldn't really hear the music either, and it was quiet, and no one was in there. Without breaking the kiss, I noticed that we were in a big bedroom with a big bed, and the room was very dim. He then layed me down on the bed and crawled on top of me. And it just stayed like that for a long time, my head to clouded to keep any track of time. But just a few minutes later, thats when things started to get to intense.

His hand left my back and made it's way under my shirt. I gasped when his hand started to go under my bra.

"Wh-what are you doing?

"Don't act like you don't like it." He said and moved his lips down to my neck and started to leave trails up and down of sweet kisses.

"We c-can't do that, we can't do anything. I don't even know you." I said and struggled to get up.

"Hey!" He said in a very loud and angry voice and grabbed my neck with his hand, the one that wasn't under my bra, and started choking me.

"You are going to let me do whatever I want to you, and you're going to like it! So just shut up, I don't wanna hear any sounds coming from your mouth. Except," He smirked and evil grin "your moans and the sound of you screaming my name." He said and took his hand from under my shirt, and his hand transformed into a blade.

"Wh-, I thought you said you were a meister?"

"I lied." He said and sliced open my shirt, revealing my bare stomach and bra. I could feel my face get hot, but not from embarrasment, but from anger. I lifted my hand, curled it into a fist, and pushed all my force as I aimed for his face, but I was stopped as his fist stopped mine, and squeezed hard as I felt at least 3 bones crunch and break. I screamed in pain, but was silenced by wet lips, that didn't taste so great anymore. I squirmed and kicked and tried to fight my way out, but failed miserably, he was too strong...

His hands started to roam my body then, all the way down to my waist line. He tugged at my jeans before starting to unbutton them and slide them off my legs and toss them aside. I felt so...naked, and helpless. I wanted to fight, but he would only get more agressive with me. Now all that was left of me was my underwear, bra, and shredded remains of my shirt, that he not shortly after discarded. My mind started to wander, and all I could think about was my friends back at home, what would they want me to do? And then, it hit me, two could play at this game.

As soon as he stopped kissing my neck, I reached up and bit his neck, but not so hard at first. And in return, I got a groan of happiness that sent a wave of shivers down my spine. I started kissing up his neck and jaw line, and teased him by kissing the corners of his lips. He groaned in frustration and pounced on my lips with his. When I wouldn't let his tounge in his mouth, I ran my hand (my good one) down from his neck over his stomach and grabbed the waistline of his jeans and tugged at his belt. He moaned in my mouth, and thats when I plunged my tounge into his mouth and bit his tounge a little.

"Damn Maka, you sure are a wild one."

"You call this wild, I havn't even started yet."

"Oh damn" He said and brought his lips back to my neck.

Thats when I started putting my real plan to action. I lifted my hand from his belt and started taking off his shirt, and just when it was about to come off his head, I wrapped his shirt all around his head, his arms tied up in the shirt, and knocked him off of me with all the force I had, which was enough to send him flying to the farthest side of the huge room and into the wall. But I didn't care, that goes to show what happens when you try to rape Maka Albarn! Ha.

"See ya later loser." I said, and was about to walk out the door, when I remembered I was only in my bra and underwear.

"Crap" I muttered under my breath. I glanced at Jace's slumped figure on the floor across the room, and thought he wasn't going to be moving anytime soon. I started rummaging through the drawers for something acceptable to wear, when restricting arms grabbed me around the waist and lifted me up and slammed me on the bed, causing me to hit my head on the backboard of it. I hit it it so hard, that my vision was very blurry, but I could tell that the figure was Jace.

"I gotta admit, you sure are strong," he leaned down to whisper in my ear "but not strong enough." He said and crawled on top of me, him now in only boxers, and pinned my arms down with his knees. And thats when my hand started to ache really bad.

"No, stop. Don't! You can't!"

"Oh yes I can" He said and grabbed my most sacred area and I screamed so loud in astonishment, it shocked me.

"LET ME GO! HELP! JACE LET GO!"  
"SHUT UP!"

He said and punched me right in the stomach, enough to almost knocked the wind outta me, but not quite. Even though I felt a little trickle of blood ooze from my mouth. I definetly felt like this was the end, so I could at least go out with some dignity and just take it. So I just closed my eyes and pretended that what was going on right now, wasn't happening. And then it hit me, I started to loose consciousness, and things started to fade out. But thats when I could hear the music of the party, someone must have came into the room. How embarassing... But I didn't care. The last thing I remember was my name being called. But I know, that it wasn't Jace's voice.

**Oh my gosh! Well, first off... Hi guys! I'm back! My exams week is over! Whoo! Sorry for the long wait, but how was this for a welcome back chapter huh? I thought I did pretty good! I think it's my longest one yet... And I some how think that that's not a good thing. Oh well. **

**Please please PLEASE review! I love em big! And thanks to all of you who wished me luck on my exams! Love you all! So stay tuned for next chapter!**

**Love Marz**


	10. A Twisted Confession

**To Love Is To Hate To Fight Is To Break**

**Ch. 10 A Twisted Confession**

**Souls P.O.V**

All I saw were bright green eyes, so full of sorrow, and then disappear into the night in a blurr.

"Hey, leave that little girl alone, you're with me right now Soul!" Slurred Bree, and stole my lips again. I broke apart and pushed her off of me, and started to run, but was caught by a hand on my wrist.

"Where the hell do you think you're going!" Screamed Bree rather loudly, so I screamed back.

"I'm going after her!"

"Why the hell would you do that when you're with me?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE HER!" I screamed, astonished, and took advantage of the situation, and broke free and started to book it to the hotel.

I prayed that she didn't hate me. Maka... Why was I such a dumbass? Why did I have to do that? I couldn't concentrate properly, and lost track of where I was running, and tripped. I was right in front of the hotel, and I saw a familier figure walking into the hotel. I quickly brushed myself off, and ignored the huge scrape I had on my leg and arm, and followed after, stumbling. I managed to get to the front doors of the hotel, and looked up. I wanted to kill whoever I saw, because I saw Maka and some asshole with his arm around her. I tried to get to the elevator fast, but there was a huge crowd of people, so I took the stairs. By the looks of it, Maka was either on the 3rd or 4th floor, so I decided to try both. The 3rd floor was completely empty, and I had no luck, so I rushed up to the 4th floor. I wasn't quite sure, but I heard a faint sound of...music? I followed the sound, down a few hallways to the end of a hallway. And I found where the sound was coming from, room 406. I shoved the door open, and a hot wave of stinky shit hit my face. It smelled worse than the bar. I slowly stepped in and tried to make my way past all the people and the incredible mosh pit that was just now starting. It was so loud, and I didn't know where to start looking. I started with the left, and wound up in a kitchen. And then I saw a balcony, and looked out there. Nothing. Finally, I heard a faint scream, and I knew it was Maka's, maybe it was just our soul connection, or whatever, but I ran through all the bodies, shoving my hardest, and found a door at the end of the hallway and kicked it in.

"Maka!" I screamed, and saw a dazed figure underneath a muscular surfer boy look alike.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"And who the hell are you?"

"I said, what the fuck, do you think you're doing?"

"Hey listen here pal, why don't you get back to the party, and let me finish here. Can't you see I'm busy?"

I was quick to think, and just lunged for him, fist held high in the air, and landed a blow to his face. He quicky reacted, and his arm transformed into a long green blade.

"Huh, what a coincidence." I said and transformed my right arm into my long red and black blade, and slashed away before he could wipe the stupid surprised look off of his face. We sliced at eachother for what seemed like forever, but not even 5 minutes. Maka groaned over on the bed, and I looked away. And he took that advantage, and sliced at my face. I tried to dodge, but he cut my cheek.

"Alright, this is getting old, I'm just going to end this right here, right now." I said, and looked deep within myself, and awoke the black blood within me, and felt the power rush through my veins as I glowed with imense power. I looked him dead in the eye, and slashed my one final pass, as he fell to the ground, clutching his stomach. I transformed back and ran over to Maka.

"Maka?" Nothing. I wrapped her in a blanket and scooped her up. She looked horrible, her eyes red and puffy from crying, her hand was swollen, maybe a few broken fingers, and she looked tired and helpless. I got us up to our hotel room and her into some not-so-torn clothes, and layed her down. I had fixed her all up with bandages, and wrapped her hand, she should be fine for now.

"Maka, I'm so sorry" I said and kissed her softly on the lips.

**Hey! Did you guys miss me? No, you probably hate me for disappearing for however long. Well, I'm back now! It's almost summer, so that'll give me PLENTY of time to write. I'm super sorry for the delay, and sorry I gave you guys such a crap chapter. But things are about to spice up a little if you know what I mean ;) Stay tuned!**

**Song of the chapter-**

**Quiet- Lights AWESOME SONG :D**


End file.
